


Christmas mayhem

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 13 - Student Council, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: The Student Council has a Christmas meeting. What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Christmas mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of the second season of the anime, like most of my Advent offerings. Yuki's Student Council activity has been mentioned in previous works. Now it's time to get more details.

"Could you turn down that music! This is supposed to be a meeting, not a disco!" Nao's eyes blazed with his standard annoyance.

"Lighten up, Chibi-suke! Christmas is supposed to be fun! Here, have a candy cane." Kakeru shoved the candy into Nao's mouth.

"You should really unwrap that before giving it to him, Ka-ke-ru," smiled Kimi sweetly, putting her finger up to her mouth. "Kimi will take one."

"Sure! I've got more than enough for everyone. Christmas fun for all!"

"More like Christmas mayhem," muttered Nao.

Yuki rubbed the bridge of his nose, silently agreeing with Nao. He looked over at Machi. She stiffly sat, still wearing the Santa hat Kakeru had haphazardly shoved onto her head. It strangely suited her. Yuki cleared his throat as he turned down the music. "Nao's right. This is a meeting. Is there anything we haven't gotten around to yet?"

"Loads. We haven't actually done anything."

"Kimi says we have. We covered all the minutes on her paper right at the start." 

Yuki glanced down at his notes in surprise. They actually had. Thank goodness. "In that case, we can adjourn."

"Not so fast," yelled Kakeru. "There's one more thing. It's very important."

Yuki sighed, preparing for another inane idea. "What is it?"

"We've got to celebrate Christmas! Get your coats, and let's head out!"

"Are you insane?" yelled Nao. "There's no way any place will have space for a group like us today!"

Kakeru paused with a confused expression that never boded well. "I thought I told you. I've already taken care of that." He grinned. "You can trust me."

"Can we?" Yuki rolled his eyes at Machi. Wait, was that a smile in response? "Let's get this over with." He followed Kakeru and Kimi out of the school grounds.

The group walked a short distance to a cafe hidden in an alleyway. Nao stiffened with a sneer. "This place is tiny. How do you expect us to all fit in here?"

"Don't worry. It will be cozy." He opened the door. "Hello!!! I'm Kakeru Manabe, and I made a reservation here."

The server stopped, looking at the group in confusion. "I have your reservation, but I think there might have been a mistake in the numbers."

He smiled. "Oh, there's no mistake at all. Trust me." Yuki had a bad feeling.

Kimi's phone beeped with a cute anime theme. "Oh, lookie! I've been invited to go out with a group of boys. Tee, hee, hee. Silly me, I forgot. Kimi has to go now. See you! Bye-bye!" She blew the boys a kiss and skipped out the door.

Kakeru's phone beeped with the Super Sentai theme. "Hey! Yeah, I know. I'll be right there. Just need to take care of something first. See you soon!" He ended the call. "So, that was my girlfriend. I'm meeting her for dinner. Got to fly."

Nao's face was growing increasingly redder. "What is your problem? You made plans with your girlfriend AND us at the SAME TIME?! I'm not dealing with this right now! I'm going home!" He stomped out the door.

Kakeru flashed his most charming smile at the waitress. "Oh, look. That leaves two. Do you have their table ready?"

She blinked and quickly recovered with a smile. "Yes I do, sir." She beckoned to Yuki and Machi. "Please follow me this way." 

Kakeru wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulder with a grin and whispered into his ear. "Have fun, Yun-Yun. And Merry Christmas." Yuki shot him a glare as the waitress called for him. He had set them up, and there was no way out. He would have to come up with an appropriate revenge later. As for now, he'd just have to make the best of this. A meal. With a girl. On Christmas. He shook his head. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the Student Council has an end of year gathering that would be around the same time. I think this would have taken place shortly after that gathering. I can't see Kakeru missing the opportunity to mess with Yuki a bit, especially since he seems to think Machi likes "Red." And Kimi would definitely go along with it. I'll be continuing with this when it's Yuki and Machi's turn.


End file.
